villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aristotle Means
Aristotle Means, also known as Professor Means, or Professor Aristotle Means, is a minor antagonist in the video game; Ace Attorney; Dual Destinies, but the main antagonist in the case; Turnabout Academy. He's a teacher of the Themis Legal Academy, an academy that teaches students how to become attorneys. In his case, Professor Means teaches the students how to be defense attorneys. He's also the one responsible of the murder of Constance Courte. History Aristotle Means and Constance Courte were both teachers at Themis Legal Academy, Aristotle with the Lawyer course and Constance with the Judge course. Aristotle Means often preached that "The end justifies the means", while Courte preaching that the results can only be achieved by the truth. This caused a rift between students: Half following Means and the other Courte. This also caused rivalry between the teachers. One day, Courte got a monthly report from Juniper Woods, which revealed that someone (Means) was accepting bribes for grades and confronted him there. Means silenced her by stabbing her with his staff. He then used two banners to wipe the blood, using one of the banners to create a bloodstain on the art room and then incinerating the banner soon after. He then shaped the dead body to resemble Phoenix Wright's broken statue. After that, he pre-recorded a speech for the mock trial to make an alibi. Then, he took the Lady Justice statue and made a pouch on the remaining banner to break the Klavier Gavin statue and the Lady Justice statue to further strengthen the alibi. Then after that, he deleted his speech from the tape and forged a voice clip saying "You're a goner!", which was actually from the mock trial, giving it to Hugh O' Conner and ordering him to give it to Athena and Apollo. Breakdown When Athena Cykes was able to figure out that Professor Means was the one who found out that he was the one who killed Constance Courte, she asked the gallery to decide Means' fate. Professor Means suggested alternative punishments to the gallery, including bathroom detail, retaking the bar exam, a 30% salary cut, and a dismissal, but to no avail. He then writes the letter "G",presumably to write "Guilty", and then Professor Means' teeth shatters into pieces, after which Means collapse to the ground along with his chalkboard, causing a cloud of chalk dust. Means is later found guilty and arrested. Personality At first, he seemed to be a polite and benevolent man greatly interested in justice (However, Cykes thought that "The End Justifies the Means" was a scary policy). However, that was all a façade: He was accepting bribes for grades and falsifying evidence, and even viewing the Dark Age of Law as a good thing. The true Means was a cruel man, with a mohawk-shaped hair and a scar. Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Forgers Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers